dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Karma
Alma Karma, also known as the "first womb," is the person responsible for the "birth" of the Third Exorcist. Appearance Alma Kama is around the same height as Allen Walker and has short messy black hair. he is liberally covered in markings reminiscent of the Level 4 Akuma. he also has a prehensile tail which can be used to choke an opponent, and a halo-esque ring around the top of his head. Previous to being awoken Alma had long white hair and huge scars covering his body in a patchwork manner. Personality Alma when he was alive and as a young boy was a kind and happy person, eager to help out and please others. He would get upset quickly if he felt he had done something wrong or if he felt someone was being horrible to him. Yu Kanda called him "creepy" and often said he couldn't stand Alma or figure out why Alma was always following him around. The two would often get into fights, like real brothers do, and it would take many members of the science department to restrain them. The two however did eventually become closer, so much so that when Alma overheard Yu was going to be put to death after he started having "visions," Alma knocked out Yu's minders and carried him away, sobbing that he had only just made a friend and wasn't going to lose him. Alma also showed that he could feign innocence in acts of mischief. He has also shown skill in information gathering, when an odd piece information about the irrigation channels under the Asian Branch is dropped by a Cook. He keeps this in mind and uses the information as an escape route when he finally rescues Yuu. After learning the truth of the 2nd Exorcists Project, Alma slaughtered the 46 personnel of the Science Department responsible and even several members of Crow out of cold fury turned hatred. He then proceeded to kill Yuu & Noise Marie although he actually planned on dying with Yuu. He yelled in rage that these humans (he slaughtered) would never repent. As of the current events in the manga, Alma has just been awakened through Wisely's manipulation of Kanda's memories and his hatred. He was refered to as being "dead," while in fact he was in a comatose-like state (deep sleep). The Noah's goal was to use Kanda's memories to awaken Alma, rekindling his anger. As of now Alma is a mass of hatred and states his only desire as of right now is to kill Yuu. Background Like Yu Kanda, Alma is a Second Exorcist but was an unsuccessful creation and was put into the Third Exorcist program. Rouvelier claims the reason he did not tell Kanda that Alma was alive was because they were "friends." History As a boy, Alma was the first of the Second Generation Exorcists to awaken with Yu coming next. The two were forced numerous times to try and bond with Innocence, with each attempt tearing them to pieces. They would survive thanks to their regeneration abilities. Alma and Kanda later in the winter and proclaiming it's freezing. Alma states he won't lose to "winter" (referring to Winter as a person) and continues his daily routine of greeting all of their unawakened brethren. Later when Alma hears that Yu will put to sleep, he knocks out Yu's attendants and carries Yu away, not wanting to lose his only "friend" whom he'd just gained. However as they enter a sewer system, they are caught up with by "Crows." Crow uses talismans to stop the two but before they can be fully activated, Alma kicks Yu over the edge down into the canal telling him "if (he's) lucky (he) might get outside," before Crow knocks him out. When Yu was recaptured, Alma tore out of his restraints and attempted to save Yu, eventually falling down a shaft into a room where several corpse cocoons were kept. When Crows caught up and attacked, he somehow grew a blade from his right arm and killed them, but he also sliced open the cocoons, revealing the bodies of other "Second Exorcists." After Road (who, with Allen, and was not part of the world of memory) explained the truth of the project, Alma was seen at the end of the chapter with tears (perhaps of anger) in his eyes. Alma killed the previous Asian Branch Sixth Institute after learning the truth of the Second Exorcist program. When Yu saw the massacre, he was temporarily paralyzed and was struck down by Alma, having his arm ripped off. When questioned, Alma showed Yu that no matter how many times he tried to kill himself with the innocence, the self-inflicted wounds continued to regenerate over and over. Alma described this as being "Like Akuma," and not wanting to live as a tool for the Order, Alma asks Yu to join him in death. He proceeds to stab himself and Yu through the chest. Yu remembers the initial reason he wanted to live (to meet that woman) and gets back up, slashing Alma in the process. Mystery of Kanda arc When Johnny Gill and his colleagues were introduced to Alma Karma, it made Master Zhu cry over the body and Johnny vomit in disgust. After the Noah Family invaded the American branch headquarters, Cyril Kamelot used his powers to move the body of Alma Karma, having his ducts-arms attack Allen Walker. The Noah have revealed that they intend to awaken Alma, ignoring Zhu's pleas. After that, Alma and Yu Kanda's history was revealed by Wisely via his Demon Eye to Allen and Road Kamelot. After having their minds returned (Allen Walker had punched Yu Kanda, breaking Wisely's Demon Eye power) Allen Walker and Road Kamelot see that Alma Karma seems to have woken up and taken some sort or refuge in a duct-created egg. The egg entity has the members of the Department tied up in the wires/tubes and fires a beam at them. Alma Karma is then seen breaking the wall of the entity from the inside (much like a hatching chick) and safely drops down to the ground. Alma Karma has a form of an Akuma, resembling a Level 4, having what seems to be an outer shell which also resembles armour, and also pattern/symbols on his body the way Level 4 has it, and although similar but different, he has a disk, instead of a halo, floating upon his head. Alma Karma then looks at the ruins in which is the Headquarters, destroyed by the huge entity, and ask if Yu is there. As the dust begins to clear, Alma spots Yuu. He then begins to regenerate back to his old face while still retaining Akuma like physical properties. He smirks and enlightens Kanda to the fact that he hated him for not dying with him and blames Kanda for turning him into an Akuma. Kanda merely responds that's why (he) has to destroy (Alma). As the fight ensues, Alma spits a blast out at Kanda who dodges using his "Forbidden Third Illusion Style." As they get face to face, Alma notes that Yuu has grown "cool" and asks him does he have friends now. Yuu responds by using Fourth Illusion style and cutting Alma down. The Earl tells Allen he can eradicate the dark matter in the souls of Alma and the Third Exorcists but Alma says that doesn't matter and that he just wants Yuu to die, attacking him with Dark Lightning and visibly punishing Yuu. He then spits large spikes out of his mouth, piercing Kanda through the chest. He taunts Kanda after as he prepares to attack again. Yuu responds with "Fifth Illusion Style" cutting off Alma's left arm and right leg. Alma responds by blasting Kanda's left arm off with more dark energy. He then states that an Akuma's powers evolve through the soul's frustration in proportion to its hatred and that it's "certainly more pleasant than that Innocence business," as he regenerates. Kanda then continously mutters "destroy" and attacks but Allen intervenes and stops the attack with his Sword of Exorcism, hoping to save the two. Powers and Abilities Alma is shown to have a possible parasitic innocence bonded with his body, that produces blade arms when he activates it. In the flashback, he is seen with the innocence in his arms, sprouting wings the same way Yu Kanda did and does when he releases Mugen to full power. After his transformation into an akuma, he displays the ability to loose a blast of dark matter from his mouth as well as spit spikes out of his mouth. He can also loose lightning of dark matter to punish his foes. He retains his ability to use innocence making him the first Akuma in the series to be able to use innocence. He's also the first Exorcist/Akuma hybrid seen in the series. He also retains the ability he had 9 years ago of regeneration. Alma states that Akuma evolve from hate and frustration thus he continuously grows in power. The full extent of his powers have yet to be seen. Trivia * Alma's favorite food is mayonnaise. * "Alma" and "Karma" have meanings connected with soul where: * "Alma" in Spanish, Italian and Portuguese literally means "soul". * "Karma" (Hinduism and Buddhism) is the theory which states that the effects of a person's actions determines his destiny in his next incarnation. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters Category:Exorcists Category:Black Order Member Category:Akuma